When the dead rise Chapter 1
by INA ASIAN
Summary: A cross between zombies and the classic game of pokémon. Hope you enjoy if you want chapter 2 like and comment.
When the dead rise

Chapter 1

Author's Note-This is our first fanfic so please do not leave hate comments. This is an MA/M rated fanfic due to very graphical and violent scenes, Please Rate and Review. Hope you enjoy, also this is a collab between INA ASIAN and INA Wildfire. On a side note although this is not a crossover there will be elements of other games such as Call of Duty within this story.

It was a gloomy dark night,the year was 2016 a small group of scientist from the Freelance Corporation were close to finding a vaccine for the K-87 virus. All they needed was a rare specimen as a test subject for the vaccine to the horrible infection. However they never could have imagined just what their so called 'vaccine' would truly unleash upon the Pokémon world...

January 2nd 2016.  
We found the perfect specimen today as we searched the woodland areas outside the lab we called our home. It was truly more than what we wanted. We approached the unknown creature and readied our tasers and nets to capture it. However the specimen had managed to escape our clutches albeit barely. As we watched it vanish from sight I could not help think about how close we were to delivering this perfect specimen and making what the boss refers to as the 'vaccine' of all vaccines for the world.

March 3rd 2016 It was late 12:00 am to be exact and to the make things better it was pouring out there,the boss made me work overtime to compensate for the recent failures to capture the specimen. I barely had one foot out of the door of the lab when I spotted something out of the corner of my eye I couldn't believe what I saw... It was the perfect specimen alone and exhausted likely from its recent activities. I readied my taser and fired at it. Moments later the taser connected with the bare skin of the Pokémon, it let out a pained yelp falling to the muddy ground below it's feet I shuddered in excitement. As I dragged it inside I contemplated what was in store for me: A promotion? a break? Only time would tell.

"Here you go guys you finally get to pick your very own starter pokémon" said the middle aged professor to the four teenage pokémon trainers who were bouncing in excitement There were four pokémon from the four different regions, Hoenn, Kalos, Johto and Kanto. The first trainer a 5'8 male called Richard (who is 18) 'humphed' and said with some arrogance "I'll take the Froakie from the Kalos region." The Pokémon stared blankly at the trainer before he was called back into his Pokéball.

"Oh but I wanted that one!" Whinned a younger 5'6 female trainer called May (who is 17) "Fine then I'll take Torchic from the Hoenn region." The fire type in question glanced up at the young trainer and smiled happily before jumping in her outstretched arms.

"I'll take Bulbasaur the grass type, from the Kanto region please." A shy voice spoke. The voice belonged to none other but the second female trainer of the group called Lyra (who was 17 years old and 5'7). As she slowly clasped the pokéball in her hand and threw it in the air smiling timidly as the tiny plant pokémon jumped with joy at the sight of her new trainer.

"So it's decided I get the best of them all Geodude the ground type from Johto." The final trainer Michael (16 and 5'5) yelled with confidence. The others laughed in unison as they all knew he picked the worst of the lot.

"So it's settled then huh?" The professor asked while scratching his beard while looking at the four. "I have a task for all four of you" he spoke in a serious tone greatly contrasting his previous happy attitude "I need you to fill out this pokédex for me which is short for pokémon index. I need you to go round the region and capture all the different pokémon and gather information about them can you do that for me?." asked the professor in a questionable manner.

Everybody stared at Michael as he excitedly says "Yeah sure professor we'd love to do that for you" He hurriedly snatched the pokédex from the professor's hand and gave each of them to his friends.

"Excellent so you guys will also need these." The professor told them before letting the others speak. He gave the three speechless trainers and Michael 6 pokéballs each. As the four new trainers were about to leave the professor stopped them and quickly stated "Oh one more thing, don't get involved with Freelance Corporation if you can if you know what's good for you" and with that he left the 4 young trainers to their own devices.

"What do you think the professor professor meant guys? About freelance and all? " asked May to the group in front of her.

"Hell if I know" mumbled Richard as he walked by them "anyway we should probably get back to our homes and let our families know about the pokémon that we just got" and with that they set off to Lyra's house first to inform her parents about the good news.

After they all told their parents about their task they parted ways and decided to watch TV while watching the news however the young teenagers had discovered that the Freelance Corporation had captured a rare pokémon and are experimenting on it. Knowing this they all hurriedly left their houses and met in the centre of town. "D.. D.. Did you guys see the news." asked Lyra nervously although they were her friends she could not help but act nervous around them all the time although she usually just blamed it on her shyness.

"Yeah it was terrible do..." replied Richard.

"Do you think we should do something" interrupted Michael

"I was just about to say that you know" Richard muttered as he glared at Michael.

"I… I… don't know it seems kinda dangerous. What do you think May?" Lyra said in her usual nervous tone.

"Well I don't know about you but… I am not going to stand for this" May spoke through gritted teeth "I mean seriously now how can somebody do that to a Pokémon"

"I don't know but I won't let that stand either" Richard spoke in a venomous tone silently cursing the corporation

"So… are we going to do something about this or just stand here with our heads up our asses" Michael said trying to get a reply from the group but instead they just stared at him in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Just one thing" Richard pointed out "we don't even know where this lab is to begin with and do you really think that they would just let a group of teenagers wander around inside?"

"I know where it is reason being because I went there when my dad worked there" May said with pride "besides" she grinned "Who said we were going to ask for permission when entering"

"Well if nobody else has anything to add then I suggest that we get moving and see what is really going on in that lab and what they are doing to all those Pokémon" spoke Michael in a tone that left a little room for argument.

With that our four characters set out to investigate the laboratory of the Freelance Corporation and uncover it's dark secrets for the world to see. 


End file.
